


MTT's Special Guest

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: What if Frisk secretly felt scared, confused and angry throughout their whole journey? What if they understandably didn't want to do anything with the monsters that are trying to hurt them? What if they had a chance to tell all the monsters how they feel about them, what they did and what they want to do?
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	MTT's Special Guest

Frisk was never good with expressing their emotions, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t have them.

Though they kept a stoic face throughout their whole journey, they were mostly scared.

How could they not be scared?

Almost every monster they meet attacks them.

Even Toriel, the one they once thought they could trust.

The motherly goat that fed them pie and gave them a bed, attacked them with fire and then lets them go into the freezing snow without even a coat to keep warm.

Ever since they left the ruins, they died many times.

The crazy flower was right.

But they refused to kill, even if they fought back in self-defense. 

And they couldn’t trust anyone.

Especially the skeleton brothers.

Sans seemed friendly and goofy, but Frisk could tell by looking into his light-filled sockets that he knows dark secrets and is willing to do bad things to other people.

Frisk saw that kind of look in other humans on the surface. 

Frisk refused to talk to him and refused to accept his offers to eat at Gillby’s or MTT Resort.

And Papyrus is funny and quirky and he even seems nice sometimes, but it’s was all a lie.

Just like with Toriel.

He said he wanted to be friends, but then tells Undyne he would help her capture the human.

Then he has the nerve to call Frisk while their running away from Undyne and tells them that they and Undyne would be great friends. 

How stupid does he think Frisk is?

It’s clearly a trap to help Undyne capture and kill them, so that selfish skeleton could have his precious popularity.

Frisk hates Papyrus.

When he hangs up, Frisk threw the phone at Undyne so hard that it knocked the fish captain down and it gave Frisk the time to escape to Hotlands, where Undyne would overheat.

Speaking of Undyne, Frisk hated her more then Sans and Papyrus.

She’s basically represents how mean and cruel monsters have been to Frisk and yet everyone calls her a hero?!

She calls herself the spear of justice?!

Is there any justice with killing someone who hasn’t done anything wrong, especially when there a child?!

Frisk just saved a that monster kid’s life and she says their a coward cause they’re running away from her and that existence is a crime cause they’re human!

It’s ironic Undyne hates humans so much, cause she sounds just like a racist human on the surface!

But at least the fishface was honest about how much she hated them, unlike Sans and Papyrus!

Frisk was so scared yet so angry during their fight with Undyne.

They fought her until her HP was low, but unlike papyrus, she refuses to surrender.

Frisk hated her, but didn’t want to kill her, so they ran away to Hotlands.

Where Undyne overheated in her armor, but there was a water cooler nearby.

A small part of Frisk felt pity for sorry, despite all the things she said and did and wanted to give her the water.

But a darker part of Frisk knew that Undyne would probably just take off her armor and chase them again and wanted to drink the water in front of her, then leave her to suffer.

So Frisk did a compromise, they shouted at Sans from his food stand to wake up and help Undyne.

He used to blue magic to lift her up and left using one of his shortcuts without a word.

The skeleton said that Undyne would suffer from heatstroke, but she’ll live.

The dark part of Frisk was happy to hear the heatstroke part.

Then they met Alphys.

After Frisk’s encounters with Toriel and Papyrus, Frisk knew better then to believe the scientist lizard wanted to be friends and help them.

Frisk theorizes that although Alphys says that she wants to protect them from the human-killing robot she made, Mettaton and her are working together and trying to trick them.

Then Mettaton reveals that Frisk’s theory was right.

Alphys is a liar too.

She put Frisk in danger with Mettaton’s help, in order to get them out of danger.

And Mettaton… Frisk hates him more then any of the other monsters.

He was willing to leave all monsters in the underground, including his friends, family and fans, just so he could be on the surface.

All the other monsters are horrible racists, but at least most of them were loyal to each other.

Mettaton was only loyal to himself.

Frisk was glad to blow off all his limbs and make him lose all power.

Yet all the monsters forgives Mettaton, just like that.

That loser Alphys arrives and leads them to the elevator.

Even though she says she's sorry, Frisk told the cowardly lizard it was too little too late.

But Frisk couldn't go face King Asgore yet.

They had to take care of something first.

They went back to room where they fought Mettaton and turned on one of the cameras.

They took a deep breathe and then started talking.

"Hello, monsters of the underground. My name is Frisk, I'm the human that everyone is talking about. Or as some of you like to call me, the 7th soul you need to break the barrier. I bet a lot of you are really happy right now. Thinking that even though none of you could capture or kill me, King Asgore will be able to kill me and you will finally be free and go up to the surface to do whatever you want. Including destroying the human race."

"Well, guess what? I'm not going to let him kill me and I'm not going to let any of you beast hurt another human or harvest another soul again! What? You think after everything you all put me through, I'm just gonna let myself die now? HELL NO! You say humans are the evil race, yet most of you monsters had tried to kill me, an innocent kid who hasn't done anything wrong! It's true that I attacked people, but I only did it to defend myself! Like any of you wouldn't have done the same thing in my position!"

"I get that humans put you down here long ago and I know it sucks down here sometimes, but that isn't my fault and neither is it the fault of the other souls that your King killed! None of you can understand how this feels… Knowing that you have nobody on your side and some random jerk starts attacking you without any warning! But I refuse to give up hope! I'm going to defeat your stupid King! I'm going back to the surface and bringing all the poor souls he imprisoned with me! And I will personally make sure that you will never get another soul again!"

With that final statement, Frisk stomped on their phone and then turned off the camera, ready to face their final foe.


End file.
